1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for washing out and classifying organic, clay like matter and other impurities from continuously fed coarsely and finely granular solid matter such as freshly dredged and prepared gravel. The device contains a charging chute for feeding the material into a washing trough. The washing trough is comprised of a conveyor belt and a series of shower devices. The conveyor belt is supported on a series of support and tension rollers. These rollers are mounted on the frame of a machine, whereby the washing trough is formed by the conveyor belt which comprises a part adjoining the washing trough, and raised in the direction of the conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for washing organic matter are known in the art. For example German patent No. 38 39 666 C1 discloses a device for feeding material into a washing trough with the help of a charging trough and shower device. In this case, the conveyor belt is disposed below the charging chute and is elevated against the flow of the charged material. Furthermore, a knocking or striking roller which is cooperating with the conveyor belt and coupled with the drive of the latter, is disposed within the area of the washing trough. One substantial drawback of this device is that as the soiled material is being charged, the material already cleaned has to pass through the charged material, which causes the cleaned material to become soiled again. This means that no special degree of purification is obtained within this type of device, and the material cleaned in this way needs to be fed again into such a device. Another drawback in this connection is the required high consumption of water and consequently an increased consumption of energy. Moreover another drawback is that this separation is limited to heavy and light materials.
The present invention is designed as an improvement over the prior art and provides a substantially enhanced charging chute having a series of stages. The charging chute along with the novel design of the invention allows the device to have a higher separation density. Another important advantage is that the device can be easily adapted to account for differences in the degree of contamination of the charged material, and in the differences in the density of the material. In addition, another advantage is that this device has a lower structural height.